User talk:Polliver
Welcome to Memory Alpha, Polliver! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "Blake" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Sulfur (Talk) 2011-10-05T23:08:18 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Source Thanks for your contributions, but I'm wondering what the source of your information is, as that isn't clear from the articles you started. Also, if they are from a legitimate source, please add links to them at , so the articles are not orphans.--31dot 01:34, October 6, 2011 (UTC) :My source is the film's script. :You may wonder whether the names or only in the script, and not said on-screen. To that I would just like to say that all articles I've created are ones both in the script and heard on-screen. :There are other names said on-screen that are not listed in the script. However, I only created Vader (cadet). If you would like to mark his article as one in need of attention, I understand. The others are all said on screen and in the script. :Also, if I've caused any inconvenience, then I apologise. :Polliver 02:12, October 6, 2011 (UTC) You have done nothing wrong or inconvenient, I only wished to know where the info came from. :) We may want to make it clearer that the name was spoken during that scene, but that isn't anything unusual. PS- I moved your post on my page to here to keep everything in one place.--31dot 02:38, October 6, 2011 (UTC) ::I wouldn't really say these were used on screen per se: ::The italicized parts may be what is being said, but there are either sound effects used over the dialog or the dialog is completely drowned out because it's mixed to be too low to hear clearly. The bold parts were clearly said, and are confirmed by the closed captions and subtitles on the DVD/Blu-rays . Also, Vader (cadet) is Rader, per the afore mentioned subtitles. That said, something was being said that we couldn't hear, and if this script is legit, I don't think there's a problem, but there needs to be a bg note added to the pages about this. - 10:03, October 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Okay, thanks. :::Terribly sorry about the "Vader (cadet)" thing, by the way. It was rather rash of me to add that character. :::Polliver 19:57, October 6, 2011 (UTC)